Episode 194 (25th December 1986)
Plot Michelle and Lofty stroll through Albert Square on Christmas Day. Lofty promises Michelle they will have the best Christmas ever together. Colin spends Christmas on his own, typing Merry Christmas into his computer as he pours a glass of champagne. Den phones Jan and wishes her a merry Christmas, promising he will be with her again soon. Angie is excited for the day, positive her and Den's Christmas together will be perfect. Pat wakes up hungover in her flat and pours herself another drink. Den is faced with a dilemma when Simon informs him the men's toilets have flooded. Lou and Pauline cook for the Christmas meal. Ian visits Lou and Pauline to wish them a merry Christmas and then tells them he got no presents. Mary helps tidy Pat's flat as it transpires her and Pat spent Christmas Eve with men. Kathy and Pete surprise Ian with Michelle's motorbike and he is thrilled. James arrives at Debbie's to spend Christmas Day with her. Ian gets bike accessories from Michelle and Lou and is delighted. Michelle asks Pauline if she should see Arthur but Pauline thinks it is best he is left alone. Tony sits in Kelvin's bedroom, hoping he will return. Hannah supports a sad Tony. Pat's presence at The Vic instantly annoys Pete and Simon. Ethel and Tom head to The Vic to spend Christmas with Angie, Den and the other residents. Dot buys Colin a whistling key ring as a present and asks where Barry is. She is surprised to learn he is spending Christmas alone. Dot then heads to Number 45 to join Lou and the family for their Christmas lunch. Simon ends up walking out of The Vic and over to Number 45 when Pat's presence gets too much for him. Arthur presents himself as Ian is about to cut the turkey and joins the family for their Christmas meal. Kelvin and Carmel turn up at the flat and Hannah and Tony are thrilled to see them. Hannah says they should compromise for their son's sake. Angie tells Kathy the best Christmas present she got for her and Den staying together. Colin wanders Albert Square alone. Pauline thanks Arthur for attending the Christmas meal and tells him she knows he put an act on; Arthur says he could not ruin everyone's day. Kathy and Pete do not believe Den will go through with the divorce papers on Christmas Day. Den asks Angie if he can talk with her. He takes her into the hallway of The Vic and reveals that he knows her sick lie. He serves her divorce papers and wishes her a happy Christmas. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *Lou - Anna Wing *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Tony - Oscar James *Hannah - Sally Sagoe *Cassie - Delanie Forbes *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Mary - Linda Davidson *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Tom - Donald Tandy *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Colin - Michael Cashman *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Martin - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Annie - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan - Jane How Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *1B Albert Square *3B Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and Kelvin's bedroom *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Jan's flat - Living room Notes *This episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.35pm due to the Christmas schedule. *Since the original transmission, this episode has been re-broadcast two times as well as being featured in online streaming albums. The first time it was re-transmitted was on Friday 3rd March 1995 at 8.00pm on BBC One as part of the documentary The Unforgettable EastEnders. The latest transmission, not including the repeat on the Drama channel, was on Saturday 22nd December 2007 at 8.00pm on BBC Four along with part two which was aired a few hours later. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Nothing can go wrong, Den. I want this to be the best Christmas we've ever had at The Vic...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 29,550,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Noteworthy dialogue Angie Watts (to Kathy Beale, about Den Watts): "D'you know what's the best Christmas present? Me and him still being together. There was a time you know, in the not too distant past, when I nearly lost him ... Cos he was worried about me ... Worried about the state of me health ... he cared ... he loved me enough to stay." --- Den Watts (to Angie Watts): "This, my sweet, is a letter from my solicitor. Telling you that your husband has filed a petition for divorce. And it also tells you to get yourself a solicitor pretty damn quick ... Happy Christmas, Ange." Category:1986 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Christmas episodes